1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tie-rod nuts and, in particular, to a tie-rod nut that includes a nut flange with a plurality of mounting apertures.
2. Background Information
Tie-rod nuts may be utilized in a wide range of applications. A tie-rod nut, for example, may be included in a gas turbine engine system for connecting a tie-rod to an engine case. A first end of the tie-rod nut may be seated in an aperture in the engine case. A threaded second end of the tie-rod nut may be screwed onto a threaded end of the tie-rod. Such a tie-rod nut configuration, however, may tilt and partially lift away from the engine case, for example, when the tie-rod is subject to a bending load. The tilting and lifting may cause fluid leakage between the tie-rod nut and the engine case, which may reduce engine efficiency and performance